


Someone Like You

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Breakups, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY





	Someone Like You

_I heard, that you're settled down_

Keith looked at at the pictures of him and team Voltron.

_That you found a girl and you're,_

He looked at Lance especially.

_married now._

He looked at how happy they were.

_I heard, that your dreams came true._

Lance was amazing as the blue and red Paladin. He got the dream job, and the dream girl.

_I guess she gave you things_

Melody was a rebel that had fallen for Lance, and vise versa. She had the perfect body; long, pastel purple hair, bright blue eyes, and pale pink skin.

_I didn't give to you._

Keith was dating Lance before he left for the Blade. They broke it off once Keith left, not wanting to deal with long distance.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

Lance never talked to Keith anymore.

_Ain't like you to hold back,_

It was odd for the usually social boy to ignore him.

_Or hide from the light._

It was like Lance suddenly hated him.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue,_

Keith had visited the castle once since he left.

_uninvited but I Couldn't stay away,_

The look of disgust from Melody and the look of distrust from Lance was enough to make him not come again.

_I couldn't fight it._

Keith felt so hurt afterwards.

_I had hoped you'd see my face_

Was all they had done to be in a healthy relationship been a lie?

_And that you be reminded that for me,_

Had all Keith had done to be a more likable person been for nothing?

_it isn't over..._

Keith couldn't just let Lance go, he was the first person Keith had really loved.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you._

Keith would let Lance go. If not now, then soon. He'll find someone else to love.

_I wish nothing but the best_

He knew that Lance was happier with Melody.

_For you too._

That's all that mattered to Keith.

_Don't forget me_

Keith was leaving the blade, but first, he recorded a video of him telling Lance what he's doing.

_I beg, I'll remember you said_

The blade let him leave, albeit reluctantly. He set out to a nearby planet, which was a lot like Earth.

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

Keith hoped he would find his happy ending.

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

The recording ended with, "Have a good life, Lance. I love you."


End file.
